a new Kind of King
by no interruptions
Summary: *REWRITING CURRENTLY* For the most part, Hail is a heartless but prideful 18 year old girl who couldn't care less about anyone or their feelings. But when she crosses paths with a boy named Yata, everything changes.
1. past and present

"Shit," she whispered angrily to herself after hitting her ankle with her skateboard for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It was a dark and rainy day in Shizume City, and almost nobody was outside; with the exception of a few cars passing by. That type of weather was her absolute favorite; the gloomy lights from the car's headlights, to the warm rain hitting her shoulders as she walked down the street. It just seemed to relax her, though she wasn't quite stressed about anything.  
She was about ten minutes away from home, where she lived alone. Her parents were murdered a while back, specifically when she was in elementary school. She was only nine years old at the time. You would assume this to be extremely damaging to a young girl's mind and mental state, but not in her case. She just didn't seem to care for some reason, as sad as that sounds. So, she lived on her own; but didn't really mind. She also dropped out of Ashinaka High School junior year, for reasons such as lack of interest and boredom. Two years later, almost at the age of nineteen, she still didn't have a job. The first few years after her parent's deaths her aunt took her in; her aunt was an emotional wreck and always seemed to cry a lot. The same year that she dropped out of school she moved back into her parents old house, and ever since then her aunt has insisted on sending money and paying the bills. You could definitely say that she had the easy way out of life.  
Through her thoughts she didn't notice that she was standing in the front lawn of her house. The white debris stained front door was wide open; people tended to break in a lot, mostly because she would start fights with them the day before.  
She slowly walked in and grabbed a bat from behind the couch; having gone through this tons of times. She felt the letters engraved into the bat's metal handle underneath her fingertips, spelling her name; Hail. Gently dropping her skateboard to the floor, she silently walked into her room to find a middle aged women quickly going through her drawers; stuffing a few items into her pockets. Hail stood behind the women with her arms crossed, clicking her tongue impatiently. The women quickly turned around at the sound of another person; her hands up and eyes widened. Hail held her bat in front of the women's face, waiting for an explanation.  
"What are you doing here?" Hail demanded, pressing the bat firmly against the intruder's forehead.  
The women's dark brown eyes widened at the swift motion. "M-my rent was due the other day, y-you see, a-and I needed to pay it," she stuttered, glancing up at the wood as it pressed against her forehead. Suddenly the women grabbed the bat, and struggled to pull it out of Hail's hands. "Let go!" The women yelled out angrily, pulling at it with all of her strength. Growing impatient, Hail quickly hit the women over the head and grabbed her by her hair; holding her up to her face.  
"Like your rent is any of my fucking problem," Hail said coldly before smashing the intruder's head onto the wall behind her. The woman laid limp on the floor; passed out with a pink mark on her forehead. She had snarled dark brown hair thrown into a messy pony tail, and an extreme amount of smeared makeup covering her face. Her clothes were also very dark and revealing, and her skin seemed to be covered in hickeys.  
"Probably a prostitute," she said lazily, tilting her head to the side. She quickly threw the women over her shoulder, grabbed her skateboard, then made her way out the front door.

She got home completely out of breath; desperately panting for air at the door, while thinking back to what had happened just minutes before:

A guy her age, maybe 18 or 19, was leaning against a brick wall in an alleyway while she walked down it. He looked up from his phone as he heard her footsteps, and they both stood there staring at each other silently for a good thirty seconds. He had a skateboard at his side, and his hair was somewhat long and red while a black beanie covered the top of his head. He also wore a white baggy shirt, dark green shorts, and a red sweater wrapped around his waist.  
"What...are you doing?" he asked, slowly walking towards her while pointing to the women over her shoulder. She immediately turned around and pulled her hood up to hide her face. She didn't really want to fight anyone; she was starving and hadn't eaten anything all day. She dropped the women where she was standing and rode off on her skateboard as fast as she could, but of course he started to follow her on his.  
"Hey! Get the fuck back here!" he yelled as she kept riding towards her house.

After snapping out of her thoughts, she looked over her shoulder to see where he went, and to her dismay, he was standing right behind her. She almost let out a scream as her back bumped into the door. He leaned in close to her face with cold, auburn eyes. Though, before he could say anything, she slipped the door open and slammed it behind her, locking it immediately. He pounded on it for what seemed like forever, until everything went quiet again. She hesitantly looked through the peep hole in the door; he was gone. As soon as she stepped away, a hand covered her mouth and spun her around; he must have came through an opened window.  
"Explain," he demanded impatiently. After a few moments of silently staring at each other, her hood slowly slid down the back of her head, revealing her long blonde hair and slightly more visible face. His face turned a dark red as he gazed into her bright green eyes. "T-this doesn't change the fact that y-you..." his voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Hail's gaze. She took the advantage and hit him over the head with her handy baseball bat that was lying on the floor beside her; knocking him out cold.  
"Well now what am I gonna' do with you?" She sighed, looking down at his slightly bloody face. She was about to walk away when she heard him mumble something. Getting closer, she heard him cursing under his breath while wiping away the blood on his forehead. "Oh shut up," she sighed again, looking out the window as a slight breeze blew around some tree branches. After a moment, she looked back down at the guy. "What's your name?" She demanded. He stared at the ground, not answering. Growing impatient, she asked again: "Hello? What's your name?"  
He continued to look at the carpeted floor while crossing his arms. "It-it's Yata," he stuttered angrily.  
She roughly threw a pillow at him to get his attention. "Okay, Yata... I bet you're wondering why I was carrying an unconscious women over my shoulder in an alleyway. Well, rest assured; what I did was all in self defense. Now, if you would please exit my home and take your board with you, that'd be just peachy," she smiled and gestured towards the door. He slowly stood up and grabbed his board, turning to face the doorway.  
"C-come to the skatepark w-with me...a-and I'll forget that anything happened," he stuttered, looking down at his board. She looked at him with wide eyes. She just hit him over the head with a baseball bat after he broke into her house...how crazy was this guy?  
"Seriously...?" She asked doubtfully. A small laugh escaped her lips before she asked, "Why?"  
He slowly turned around and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, none of the guys will go with me..." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as his face grew a deeper shade of red. After another long moment of silence, she agreed to go to the park with him, pulling him outside. She was planning on going there later that day anyways. And plus, he owed her a good time for breaking into her house.

"You never told me your name," he said, watching as she looked around the yard for her skateboard, soon spotting it near the driveway.  
"You don't need to know," she replied rather bluntly, walking towards it. "And it doesn't really matter, let's just go." She hopped onto it as he looked at the ground, before finally grabbing his own. He started off to the left slowly as she followed, then kept straight for a while until he suddenly stopped, holding his board under his arm.  
"J-just tell me y-your name," he stuttered. She slowed to a stop and silently stood on her board. They stared at each other for a while like this. She didn't know why, but she always wanted to remain a mystery to everyone. Telling someone her name was never easy.  
"Just...just call me Hail," she sighed, looking to her right at nothing in particular. She felt defeated as she listened to the rain hit the pavement. She felt the warm wind blow her hair a bit, making her feel sort of tired. Why did she give in to him just now? And why did he want to know her name so badly? She didn't know the answers to these questions, so she gave up on pondering on them.  
She randomly laid down on her back and looked up towards the sky; it was getting dark and the grass she was lying on was damp from the rain. Yata was still standing at the side of the road, nervously waiting for her to get up. "Hey, yata?" She asked, slightly startling him. "I know this is probably a really weird question, but would you come stay with me?"  
He froze at the question while turning a deep shade of red again. "N-no way!" he nearly shouted, waving his hands in disapproval.  
She quickly sat up, "But I need someone to stay with me! I have no one else. I always get paranoid after a break in..." She didn't know why she lied to him about being paranoid. She's not afraid of anything, really. And he's one of the people that broke in, why did she want him to stay with her? Where's the sense in that? Why was she taking such an interest in him?  
He stood in thought for a few seconds before nervously holding a hand out for her. "L-let's just go..."

They spent at least two hours at the park, and by the time they decided to leave, it was pitch black and they couldn't see five feet in front of them.  
They spent the entire time laughing at each other whenever they fell, but other than that Yata acted extremely shy. Hail thought it was kind of cute; usually the girl acted shy and nervous, while the guy acted cocky and confident, but for them, the roles were switched.  
Yata had asked her how long she wanted him to stay, so she told him for maybe a night or two. Eventually he said yes to her offer, which she found to be a bit surprising, honestly.  
He rode back to her house while she walked, carrying her board at her side. She wasn't used to riding in the rain, or when she couldn't see where she was going.  
"Well, this day can't get any longer," she sighed to herself. After a little while, she was standing in front of her house again. Yata was sitting on the front steps playing a psp, and didn't move an inch as she walked past him. "Must be pretty into it," she thought to herself as she opened the door and walked in, throwing off her soaked shoes and turning the heat up with her shivering hands. The rain made her pretty cold, and her clothes were just as soaked as her shoes. She turned to the door and called out to Yata, "You can come in, you know." He jumped a bit from surprise, before turning around to look at her. His eyes looked tired and his clothes were quite damp, just as her own.  
"...and i'll wash your clothes for you," she added with a small smile. He stood up and started walking past her, but before he could get far, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Yata~" she said playfully as he stood still, blushing madly. He swiftly pulled away, looking towards the ground in embarrassment.  
"S-so you'll wash these f-for me?" He stuttered as he tugged on his wet shirt, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"Absolutely adorable when embarrassed." She noted to herself as she nodded her head, pointing to one of the extra rooms she had in the house. "I have a lot of sweaters and sweatpants you can change into, if you want, while those get washed." She offered, shutting the front door.  
His blush deepened as he turned in the direction of the room. "F-fine," he said, shutting his temporary room's door behind him.


	2. dark sight

good thing he's the same size as me; I checked the sweater that I stole from him earlier.

I grabbed a bunch of sweatpants and t-shirts for him to choose from.

I don't wear colorful things, for example; pink. one word, no. any bright colors are a no, with the exceptions of red and blue. all my sweats are either grey or black, my t-shirts just random bands and brands. some huge some not so huge; that's why I grabbed a bunch.

I walked towards his room and knocked on the door with my foot. "yata I brought some stuff for you to choose from."

he didn't open the door after a while so I dropped all the clothes and walked in, he was asleep with my ps3 controller in his hand. i stepped in front of the tv, a medium sized flat screen I stole from my old classmates house, and turned it off before looking back at him; his beanie was off now and his hair was messily covering some parts of his face. I turned off the light and closed the door behind me.

••••••••

I woke up later than usual, and kind of forgot that yesterday even happened. my head felt light and dizzy while I stood up, so i swiftly sat back down. I rubbed my eyes and stood for a second time, walking through the living room. my pants I changed into last night were sloppily holding onto my lower hips as I stretched my arms. I froze when I saw yata sitting on the couch watching tv while eating fruit loops.

he looked up at me and started to choke on his cereal while his face turned red.

"oh yeaa..." I said while sitting next to him with a smile, "morning yata."

he stayed facing the tv, trying to calm his red face. "h-hi", he quietly stuttered.

I laid on his lap while watching his face grow panicked. I stayed there for a minute before speeking up, "I think you're the first person I haven't completely hated in a while."

I sat up, looking at his red face. he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"and you're so adorable, just look at you..." I teased, pinching his red cheek. "i think you may be my first crush since, i dont know, elementary school maybe." I said lazily.

I slowly sat on his lap and hugged him tightly. "I feel like hugging you like this all day.." his arms were at his sides still, he was probably stunned and terrified and embarrassed. it was kind of fun to mess with him like this. i lowered my head to his chest and listened to his heart race. I stayed like this for a while, just listening.

"you seem a bit hyped up, don't you think?" I teased, "don't have a heart attack yata." I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier before falling asleep.

_hours later..._

I woke up alone on the couch, shifting my body to see the clock.

"five fucking twenty three." I said to myself in complete shock realizing that I slept the whole day.

I looked around the room and yata wasn't there. I didn't really expect him to be, even I thought I was being a complete creep. but anyways, I was starving and haven't been outside all day. but I didn't want to get up. my chest felt.. sad? why? I expected him to leave, so why do I care? I ran to my room and got changed, put some makeup on and did my hair then ran outside and started walking to the mall.

it was really sunny out today, no clouds in the sky at all. a lot of people were out skating and walking their dogs, everyone was so happy I couldn't help but smile a little.

as I crossed a street I saw a guy staring at me; he was at least thirty and on the heavy side. he wore all black and had his arms crossed above his stomach.

I started walking faster while pulling my hood up, and out of the corner of my eye I saw some middle schoolers beating up a skinny little kid with glasses. I kept walking.

i know that most people would run over and stop them, or at least think about it while feeling bad for the poor kid, but im not most people. unlike them i dont feel empathy or sympathy for people too often. I like to believe that its because of the trauma I went through from my parents deaths; but deep down I knew it was something else. I just didn't know what.

I stirred my drink with its straw while watching people walk around the mall laughing and having a good time. I stood up and started walking to a store to buy more clothes while thinking about possible jobs.

"I wonder how much a drug dealer would make in this part of town-" my thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into the same man who was staring at me earlier.

I glared at him as he stared down at me. "are you following me?" I asked angrily while backing up a few steps. I guess I wasn't a huge intimidator because of my height, which was 5'4. the man was at least 6'1, and probably underestimated me. but I had to take martial arts throughout middle school and high school, for my "own protection" I guess.

he stood looking down at me for what seemed like forever. I started walking away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me the opposite direction.

"let me go, bastard!" I yelled at him before kicking his arm, making it crack loudly.

he let go of me while cursing and yelling as he held his now broken arm.

I backed away then ran through the rest of the mall. i looked over my shoulder and saw a few people standing around the man while asking if he was okay.

"if _he's_ okay?" I thought angrily while looking forward again.

about fifty steps later I saw another man running after me, skinnier and faster.

I made it outside, stopping to look behind me. a few people looked at me like I was crazy, their twisted faces and frozen figures made the situation even weirder.

"why aren't they asking if I'm okay or something?!" I thought to myself in shock.

the man the man was gone, so i guess it didnt matter what they did or said.

as i turned back around i felt a bag being pulled over my head, then someone grabbed my arms and tied them up, pushing me into a vehicle.

I could hear some people yelling "stop right there!" before we screeched off.

"if only you were that concerned earlier." I whispered disappointed.

I kicked around trying to figure out my surroundings. suddenly my foot was grabbed tightly; a freezing cold hand holding onto my bare ankle dug its nails into my skin.

"stop moving or I'll kill you." a scratchy voice said while loosening his grip.

I started kicking the man where he held my foot at, hitting him a couple of times.

"that's it! I'm going back there boss." he said angrily to what I assumed to be the driver.

"no, leave her be for now. we're nearly there." a man with a deep voice said as he sped up. it was hard to breath with the bag over my head, and soon I passed out.


	3. new home

I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. my arms were still tied behind my back and I couldn't move. I smelt smoke and rubber through the bag, and tried to get out of wherever I was. I tried to kick like I did before but my legs were stuck under something.

as I tried to move I felt a sheering pain in my legs, like they were numb before and now I could feel them again.

I screamed as the pain increased rapidly, gasping for breath between each cry.

after what seemed like an eternity of pain and screaming my legs went numb again.

"I'm still in the car. I have to be, we crashed and my legs are pinned under something." I thought to myself as I tried to free my hands.

I heard groans coming from in front of me, and a door open and slam shut.

"fuck!" I heard a man scream. "you fucking bastard! you killed him! you killed him! you killed him.." his voice was drownded out by sobbing.

"stop crying and help me.." I coughed as I tried to move again.

he stopped crying and I could hear him walk towards me.

"this is _your_ fault! your little boyfriend did this to boss... you have to pay." he sneered as he pulled the bag off my head.

i opened my eyes but they immediately stung from the smoke and started watering.

"you gonna cry?! huh bitch?! I'll give you a reason to cry." he said as he moved to the front of the crashed car. "I see your legs are pinned, sweetheart." he said wickedly.

I was about to say something but stopped as the man pushed the metal down harder on my legs. my eyes shut tight and I bit my tounge trying not to give him the pleasure of hearing me in pain.

"whats wron-", he was cut off by the sound off gun shots so close to me it made me cringe.

"asshole." I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to see yata holding a pistol at his side while looking down at the man.

he pulled the metal off my legs, which caused more pain than relief, honestly. I gasped from the pain, but for some reason it felt minor; like I've been through pain ten times worse. but I still felt weak. I hated that feeling. he untied my hands and threw me over his shoulder, I could see where we were now.

"my.. house?" I asked as we rode off on his board.

suddenly the car exploded, taking the front porch with it. my eyes widened in shock as I saw my home catch fire, and the pain in my chest seemed to grow more intense than the pain in my legs.

I couldn't look away; the bright orange and yellow flames crawled up the front of the house as black smoke poured from the crashed car.

I dug my fingers into yata's back in anger, no, in _rage. _

•••••••

"yata?" I asked as I opened my eyes, blinking a few times as bright lights blinded me.

I was in a hospital. I hated hospitals.

I looked at my arms to see black and blue bruises on my wrists from where they were tied, and one of my arms had an iv stuck into it. I shivered and felt nauseous as I looked at the needle that was sticking into my vein.

quickly looking away, I noticed my legs covered in bandages. I looked around the quiet room, seeing no one. I don't know exactly why I feel so disappointed about being alone, I mean, Ive been alone for so long now; defending myself and all. well maybe that was it, I learned I was too weak to defend myself.. and if I cant do that then I'm..

"pathetic." I said to myself as I stared at the ceiling.

I sighed as I slowly closed my eyes, trying to forget about everything.

"ROSE?!" I heard someone suddenly scream not three seconds later.

my eyes shot open and I nearly died from a heart attack. it was niaomi. aunt niaomi.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, trying to ignore her loud sobbing at the side of the bed.

she started shaking me frantically, "are you dead? rose! ROSE?! dear god please, don't take her yet!" she cryed as I glared at her. "oh the house, i heard it caught fire and burned to the ground, and you escaped with only a few minor injuries!" she smiled as she hugged me tightly, tears still flowing down her face nonstop. "and if you want you can come stay with me again!"

I quickly shook my head, "niaomi, you know i absolutely hate hospitals, get me out of here at once." I demanded.

she looked at me with huge watery eyes and a runny nose. "yes hunny, anything you want!" she sobbed as she ran out of the room.

I sat up and quickly pulled the iv out of my arm then got to my feet, feeling absolutely fine. then started walking around a bit, still feeling absolutely fine. so I decided I would get dressed and leave soon; soon as in five minutes.I hate these shitty little hell holes for weak people.

I started to change into what my aunt had put on a chair for me, a red hoodie, ripped skinny jeans and white converse. red is my favorite color by the way.

after I got changed the door opened and yata walked in a few steps. he froze for a second before blushing.

"h-hey rose.." he said while looking down at the floor, "i uh... i-im glad you're better now."

I sat down on the bed to tie my shoe laces. I've never needed to be saved before, so I didn't know what to say to him. I don't have good manners; saying please and thank you is just an alien consept to me. I just wanted to forget about it.

I stood up and walked towards the door, but was stopped by naomi.

"rose? you would leave without saying goodbye?! I haven't seen you for more than ten minutes and you're just going to.." her eyes drifted towards yatas direction before widening in excitement. "is that your boyfriend?" she gasped while holding my cheeks.

"no he's not." I said irritated while pulling her hands away.

she nudged me with her elbow and winked at me, "so are you just friends with benefits?" she asked before quickly covered her mouth and gasping again, "did you two..?"

I waved my hands frantically, "n-no its not like that..!" I said slowly looking over at him. "stop being such a creep..." I mumbled while crossing my arms.

she looked at me, then at him, then back at me. "mhmmm..", she started, "just make sure you two use protection." she said loudly before hugging me tightly and waving goodbye.

I stood in the doorway frozen while the room grew silent and awkward. I cleared my throat and turned around.

"y-yea my uh.. my aunt naomi.. complete pervert, you know?" I said nervously before walking out, yata soon following.

as I walked out of the hospital's main entrance I heard him mumble something behind me. I turned around and got a little closer.

"what..?" I asked curiously.

he continued walking, not making eye contact, "n-nothing." he mumbled.

so now I'm walking behind him, and I realize just how short he is. 5'6, only two inches taller than me.

"yata you're pretty short for a guy." I teased as I started walking beside him.

"s-shut up." he mumbled again, looking over at me. "at least I'm taller than you." he added while crossing his arms.

"shorty.." i yawned while we approached a street. I rubbed my eyes and began crossing, suddenly hearing a loud car honk and forcefully being pulled back to the sidewalk. yata held me by the front of my hoodie tightly.

"pay attention, idiot." he said scowling at me not two inches from my face.

he slowly untightend his grip, "s-sorry..", he stuttered, "j-just be careful next time.. o-okay?"

i glared into his hazel eyes. another situation I felt completely weak in.

"fine." I sighed as I pulled his arm away.

I suddenly remembered that I didn't have a house to go back to, and I had no clue as to where I was walking.

"yata, where are we going?" I asked while looking at him.

he took my hand as he crossed the street, "oh yeah.. my friend said that, i-if you wanted, you could stay with him for a little while. no charge or anything.."

I pictured showing up at a random guys place and having to live with him. a chill ran up my back as we reached the opposite sidewalk.

"but-" I started, looking down at our hands.

he cut me off, "a-and don't worry, I'll be there too.."

we finally made it to a tall apartment building that had a few benches in front of it. it didn't look fancy or anything, just kind of run down and walked in and headed towards the elevator where he pushed the button for the eighth floor. I hated elevators. the doors opened and we headed down the hallway, stopping at room 317.

he knocked on the door loudly, still blushing while looking upset.

"what's up with him?" I thought to myself as I studied his face.

a couple seconds later the door flew open and a heavy guy with short blonde hair stood at the doorway. he looked about twenty and had a little facial hair.

"oh hey misaki!" he said teasingly while looking at yata.

"misaki?" I thought to myself.

"_dont _call me that." yata said angrily while pushing past the guy.

I watched as yata disappeared into the apartment, leaving me with the stranger.

"hi." I said bluntly while blowing a few strands of hair out of my face.

he stood at the doorway for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"are you the girl that yata was stayin' with the other night?" he asked as he poked my shoulder. "I know it ain't any of my business", he started, "but whatever you did sure put him in a better mood than he was in before." he finished while guiding me through the doorway.

"and lemme tell ya, I was surprised he even stayed. he's always actin like a scared five year old when it comes to girls." he whispered as we passed yata.

"and especially ones who are as hot as yo-" he was cut off by yata smacking him in the back of the head.

"this is Kamamoto and he's a huge pervert." yata said while walking away.

"hey, not true! and just call me kama." he said with a smirk.

I started walking away slowly, nodding my head.

"so rose, how long did yata last?" kama asked under his breath before bursting out laughing.

yata's face got red and angry as he glarred at him.

"i-i mean cause it was his first time, at 19." he laughed harder, wiping away tears from the corner of his eyes.

"what?" I asked severely confused.

"i-it wasn't l-like that..!" yata yelled angrily.

Kama calmed down after a while, "I don't doubt it. yata's never even watched porn." he said, "i-in eighth grade he had to watch a birth video in heath class, so he didn't go to school!"

my eyes met yata's before he pulled his beanie over his face from embarrassment and walked towards a room. I quietly followed him trying not to laugh.

we made our way into a dark room with tons of posters and skateboards and game systems in it. I stood silently for about thirty seconds before bursting out laughing, holding my stomach and lazily pointing in his direction. i stopped to catch the beanie he threw at me and put it on.

his bangs covered his forehead and were slightly messy, I couldn't help but stare at his adorable face, wanting to squish and pintch it. he threw his sweater off, reveiling a loose v-neck long sleeved shirt, and fell backwards onto his bed. he looked over at me while I stared at him, making me blush.

"looks good on you..." he said shyly while examining me from head to toe.

I sat next to him, looking at all the posters on his walls. I heard kama walking towards the room while whistling.

"hey yata, I'm going out for a bit. you want anything?" he asked standing at the door.

before yata could answer he pointed to the dresser beside the bed. "I put some condoms in the drawer for you two, just in case you decide to catch up in heath class." he laughed before closing the door behind him.

we sat in silence for a minute before I said, "reminds me of my aunt.", while falling backwards next to him. my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and I could see yata tense up before getting off the bed. he quickly turned on the lights, looking at the dresser with a flustered face.

"i.. uh.." he gulped, swiftly combing his bangs out of his face with his fingers.

I pulled the covers over myself and stuffed my face into a pillow. "I want to sleep with you." I said while the pillow muffled my words.

after maybe twenty seconds of silence I turned around to see him slowly taking off his shirt, showing his slender stomach and slightly toned abs. my face grew hot as I quickly sat up.

"n-not like that!" I said in embarrassment, shoving my face into the pillow again. "I meant.. just sleep. n-nothing else." I explained while hugging the pillow tightly.

the room went dark again after he switched the lights off. I felt the bed slightly drop as yata sat at the edge, then crawl up next to me, hesitatingly wrapping an arm around my back. my heart started racing as my hands grew sweaty.

"what is this?" I thought to myself. "why am I getting so nervous?" I shifted to my side, facing yata.

he slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head up a little to look at me. his eyes were sleepy and innocent looking, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"oh dear lord_._" i thought to myself as I stared into his eyes, "I think... that I'm falling in _love_."

i wrapped my arm around his shoulder and put my head under his chin, my heart thumping harder.

"this isnt love. it cant be. im just tired."

he gripped the back of my sweatshirt nervously before letting out a deep sigh.

"good night yata." I whispered into his chest before falling asleep.

•••••••

I woke up to muffled laughs and voices coming from outside of the room. yata was gone so i slowly opened the door, peeking out to see four guys sitting in the living room. two of them were yata and kama, the other two I didn't know. as I was peeking out kama noticed me hiding behind the door and motioned me to come over.

"hey rose, c'mon out don't be shy." he said, drawing the others attentions toward me.

"im not shy." i said while opening the door all the way. "and what time is it?"

yata checked his watch, "ten thirty." he said before continuing his conversation he was having.

I slowly walked over to an empty couch while kama introduced me to the two other guys.

"rose, this is izumo." he said pointing at a tall slim man sitting next to him; he had medium lengthed blonde hair and glasses. he smiled and waved at me.

"and over there is eric", he said pointing at a young slender guy with shoulder length blonde hair. "he's pretty quiet when it comes to meeting new people."

the guy rolled his eyes while looking at his phone, quickly glancing at me.

a couple minutes passed before I noticed izumo and kama whispering to each other, both looking in my direction occasionally.

"so rose," izumo started, "are you and yata dating?" he asked while looking over at yata.

I felt my neck heat up, my face following soon after. "n-no.." I said nervously while looking over at yata. he was now sitting at a counter listening to music, making a confused face at izumo.

I saw eric shake his head in disappointment before standing up. "Ill be back later." he said as he walked out of the apartment. soon after Eric left kama got up and sat next to me, putting his arm behind me.

"so rose, what happened to your house? yata wouldn't tell me." I shivered at the thought, looking away toward izumo and yata. they were throwing darts at eachother while laughing, it was cute.

"a uh.. a fire." I said while watching them.

"and that's how you ended up in the hospital, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly before he stood up. "well, I'm gonna head off to work. c'mon izumo." he said while heading towards the door, izumo following while saying goodbye to yata.

we played video games for a while then watched some movies while eating a bunch of pizza. he refused to watch anything romantic or scary which kind of made me laugh and tease him.

"what, are you afraid of love letters and clowns?"

he shook his head.

"then what?" I asked curiously.

he looked away and mumbled something.

"hmmm?" I asked.

he crossed his arms and stayed quiet for a moment. "g-ghosts."

yata left about a half hour later while I stayed behind and casually looked through the apartment, because of curiosity i guess. I went through his room first.

I hesitated while opening the door, then walked in. I never really noticed the scent of it before, but it smelt like him. I mean.. his cologne, anyways. he had a dresser and a stand sitting beside it holding a flat screen tv; it was at least twice the size of the one I stole. I opened the top drawer where all his shorts and pants were, second one: shirts and tanks, third: boxers and socks, fourth:

I tilted my head to the side while looking down at the opened drawer filled with guns and ammo packs. I pushed it closed after staring at it for a while, and noticed a small piece of paper underneath a few middle school baseball trophies that were on top of his dresser.

I picked it up and read, "Dear yata, I know you must be heart broken by mikoto's recent death, but nobody has heard from you in a while. I just wanted to make sure you were all right and still hanging in there. we all miss you... things just aren't the same without mikoto, but its even worse when you've disappeared too. -anna." I put the small letter back under the trophy and quietly left the room, then made pancakes and watched tv for a while, growing bored. suddenly the door opened, causing me to jump before looking behind me.


	4. nosey

Eric was standing behind me looking around for the others.

"they left." I mumbled as I ate my pancakes.

"so..?" he asked as he walked behind me, stealing a pancake from my plate.

"I dunno, I figured that you were looking for them." I answered while looking up at him.

"nah." he said. he stood still for a second before grabbing a soda from the kitchen. he came back and gulped some of it down.

"so you and yata aren't dating?" he asked curiously.

I crossed my arms and looked at him in annoyance, "why does everyone keep asking that?"

he took another drink of his soda before answering, "well you two kinda act like a couple, and you were sleeping with each other last night after all."

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"it wasn't anything sexual." I said sarcastically.

"yea I figured.. he couldn't even work up the courage to touch his own dick." he said as he drank the rest of his soda.

"well speaking of yata.. where'd he go? I needed to talk to him." he said.

I shrugged my shoulders, still wondering why everyone was on our case.

"oh.. well anyways.. I might be back tomorrow. I usually don't come around too often." he said as he walked out the door.

I cursed under my breath while laying down. nosey ass guys.

about an hour later yata came back, finding me curled up on the couch taking a nap. he lifted his hand, about to touch my face, but didn't. he sighed and sat down beside me, trying to wake me up. it worked, my eyes shot open and I almost kicked him in the face, but he stopped me by gently grabbing my foot.

I sat up and looked at him, leaning my head back almost dozing off again. he pintched my cheeks in an attempt of waking me up.

I placed one of my hands on his, guiding it to my chest. his face got red as his eyes widened.

"my heart..", I said sleepily, "beats really fast when I'm near you." I held his hand there for a few more seconds before he gently pulled it away.

he didnt say anything, instead he just played with my hair while looking into my eyes. i felt my face grow hot and looked away towards the bathroom. I wanted a shower.

I was about to point at it but I couldn't move my arm; I couldn't move everything went black.

a few seconds later I slowly opened my eyes again and sat up, holding the side of my head in pain.

"what the hell was that?" I mumbled angrily.

yata was looking at me with a confused and concerned face, grabbing my chin firmly. he pulled me closer to him while looking into each of my eyes.

"you okay?" he asked as he studied my face.

I thought about saying something, but chose not to, instead nodding while looking to the side. he released my chin and got up.

"do you need water or anything..?" he asked as he entered the kitchen, turning around to look at me.

I shook my head slowly and looked down at my shaking hands. I stared at them while yata sat next to me again.

"c-come on.." he said as he pulled me towards the bathroom.

he drew a hot bath before walking to his room. I stood there for a minute waiting, feeling the hot steam fill the room.

I yawned as he came back in with a pair of shirt and shorts in his hands.

"uh.. y-you can keep them," he stuttered while backing up towards the door. he bumped into the sink before walking out the door, closing it behind him with a red face.

•

standing in front of the mirror, i pulled on the front of the shirt yata gave me. it was white and had a small pocket over my left breast with a polo logo on it. I looked down at the shorts, they were black with a white line on each side. I noticed how pale my face was while looking back into the mirror. my hair reached down to my belly button, which was weird. I always cut it short when I was little, I hated looking feminine. I learned at a young age that I wasn't allowed to do the things that my male classmates were. like when we told the teacher what we wanted to be when we grew up; some girls said models and nurses and hairdressers, while the guys said firemen, policemen, and doctors. the teacher asked me what I wanted to be and I told her, but when I did she laughed and said I couldn't. she said "only guys do that, sweetheart." after that day I started to pick fights with the other kids, and even the teacher.

I sighed before walking out of the bathroom. I looked over at the clock, it read 1:42. I was pissed at everything that's been happening to me lately, and just wanted to ride around town and blow some steam off.

I walked into yata's room and put on a pair of his socks and shoes. he had the same shoe size as me cause he's so short. before leaving I grabbed one of his boards, then shut the door behind me. I quickly walked out of the apartment before yata could notice, slilently closing the door.

it was nice outside; not too cold not too hot. I rode down the street heading towards the skate park, swerving around people carefully.

about ten minutes later I got there, noticing a group of people watching some guy do tricks on a ramp. I got closer to see that the group consisted of all school girls. they were all gawing over the guy and clapped whenever he did a simple trick.

"who's he?" i asked the group while watching the amateur.

a couple girls stopped talking and looked over at me; whispering to each other as if I couldn't hear them. then one girl spoke up.

"none of your business. you don't even go to our school." she snapped, causing a few others to giggle.

"...and you don't even skate.." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me while watching the guy fall.

"are you okay?!" a couple girls gasped while running to his side.

the girl that snapped on me; puta let's call her, stayed standing next to me while the others ran over to the skater's side. she was tall and had shoulder length black hair. like the other girls, she had a school uniform on; a blue vest over a white t-shirt and an extremely short crossed her arms while glarring at me.

"I don't need your permission to be here. and of course I don't skate; skatings for guys." she said in disgust while looking at the board under my arm.

I glared at her and walked to the playground across the street; puta was making me mad and I didn't feel like starting a fight. I sat the board by the monkey bars before hanging upside down and closing my eyes. I did this a lot when I was little, mostly when I was in elementary school; it helped calm me down when I was mad. I guess you could say I had some anger issues back then, and still do... i closed my eyes and blocked out the sounds around me.

after a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw a pale little girl hanging upside down next to me. she was wearing pants, a long sleeved shirt and boots. she also had a winter hat and gloves on and her white hair hanged down from underneath her hat.

"hi." she said while looking at the people across the street.

"don't you know anything about stranger danger." I asked sarcastically while looking over at her.

she quickly climbed down from the monkey bars and stood in front of me, then sighed.

"typical neko.. you must have forgotten everything." she frowned before walking away while fixing her hat.

I was so confused at this point that I just let it slide. I jumped down from the bars and watched as she disappeared down the street.

"neko..?"

next thing I know puta was standing in front of me cursing up a storm.

"I wasn't done talking to you, why did you just up and leave like that, huh?" she yelled, giving me a heachache.

my legs were sort of numb from hanging upside down for so long, and the headache puta just gave me mixed with some light headedness made me stumble backwards. I hit my back on something, but before I could see what it was puta punched me in the stomach.

"bitch why are you so mad?" I coughed while looking up at her, smirking a bit as I felt rage starting to overtake my body.

I clenched my hand into a fist before ramming it into her jaw as hard as I could. she stumbled backwards while holding her jaw, then came running towards me again.

I seriously did _not _understand why she was so mad, but I guess she just really wanted me to beat the shit out of her.

I grabbed her arm as she tried to punch my stomach again; throwing her to my right. I stood over her about to drive my heel into her stomach when I heard the other girls quickly running over from the park.

I grabbed my board and rode away, looking back to see some girls taking out their phones and some comforting her on the ground. I held my stomach in pain on the way back to the apartment, coughing up blood every now and again.

"puta hit me pretty damn hard." I thought to myself, suddenly hearing my name being called out.

"eric?" I asked while jumping off the board.

"hey, yata called me not too long ago saying that you just up and left without saying goodbye or anything. had him pretty messed up." he said while looking through his phone.

"yea.. I was just heading back." I told him confused.

"so now I need a babysitter?" I thought to my self while skating down the street again.


	5. guest

I reached the apartment building and went up to the eighth floor. I slowly opened the door, closing it nervously behind me. it felt like I was coming home from a party at 3 a.m. and trying not to get caught sneaking back in by my parents. I gently proped the board up next to the wall, taking off yata's shoes and silently walking into the living room. yata was sleeping on the couch with his arm hanging off the side; quietly snoring. my staring was interrupted by the pain in my stomach. I lifted my shirt up, revealing a large black and blue bruise.

"damn.." I whispered in shock, looking down at it.

well, apparently yata wasn't a very heavy sleeper, considering the fact that he shot up as soon as he heard me. i quickly pulled down my shirt trying to avoid him pitying me. his eyes locked onto my stomach while he stood up and walked towards me, pulling up my shirt to reveal the bruise again. I giggled as he gently traced it with his index finger, angrily looking at it.

"its fine," I said quietly, "I already took care of it.." my voice trailed off as he pulled my shirt down, sitting back on the couch. he gestured me to come sit next to him, so I did. he gently leaned his head onto my shoulder.

"I thought you weren't gonna come back." he mumbled as a light blush formed on his face.

we sat like this for a while before I turned to face him, then placed both my hands on his cheeks; pulling him into a deep kiss. his eyes widened in shock as i slowly sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. he kept his arms by his side again as his face turned dark red. after maybe fifteen seconds I stopped and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I would never leave you." I whispered into his ear as he gently wrapped his arms around my back, hugging me softly.

a few minutes later he turned his head to the side while studdering, "y-you can't leave." I felt him hug me tighter, "I mean.. y-youre the only one who can keep me... happy." he paused, closing his eyes from embarrassment before mumbling, "i need you."

he lightly traced circles onto my back while waiting for my response, but I didn't know what to say. is this the same way he felt after I completely creeped out on him the other day? I removed my head from his shoulder, my hands reaching for his; which were still at his side. he turned his head to look at me while I played with one of them.

"you're so sweet.. honestly, how do you not have a girlfriend." I sighed while looking up at him. he looked adorable; his messy hair, sleepy eyes and flustered face made my heart melt.

"I mean just look at you.." I said quietly. I swear my eyes were probably heart shaped by now, and without even realizing it I was playing with his hair.

he tightly grabbed my wrist and held the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss. I was surprised that he would even attempt to do such a thing, I mean he couldn't even look at me for five seconds before his face went red and would look away in embarrassment. I gently held the side of his face with my free hand; his cheek was soft and warm, probably from blushing so much.

"I just came by to check on little miss rose over here, but it seems she's a bit prioritized." I heard Eric say loudly behind me not five seconds quickly pulled his arms to his side again in surprise.

"fuck you asshole, you fucking scared me!" he yelled while I covered my face with both my hands in embarrassment, refusing to turn around or does he even care if I'm okay or not? he didn't seem the least bit concerned earlier.

"sorry for rudely interrupting like this, I'll be taking my leave now." he smirked while walking towards the door.

"eric.." I called out to him before he opened the door. he stood still, looking back at me patiently.

"you're a big perv." I mumbled into my hands. he laughed while pointing a finger at me.

"you're cute rose." he said playfully while walking out the door.

I removed my hands from my face and looked towards the closed door. why was I so embarrassed just now? this never happens, I usually own up to whatever I'm doing with confidence and a smile, not hide behind my hands in embarrassment. I always thought that people looked extremely pethetic when they did that, but there I was, doing exactly that. I moved off of yata's lap and sat upside down on the couch; my legs over the back of it and my head hanging off the front. this was the best I could do at the moment, not having any mokeybars around to hang from. yata was tilting his head back on the couch while covering his eyes with one of his arms.

"fucking creep." he mumbled angrily under his breath.

••••••••••

its been three severely boring and long days, me and yata have been kind of avoiding each other lately because of what happened. Eric hasn't been over either, which relieves me and at the same time terrifys me, knowing that he could show up at any given moment. kama works for most of the day and comes back at night and sometimes earlier. yata doesn't stay in that much during the day anymore, and when he does he's playing video games or something. I started to cough up blood in the middle of the night and was put on bed rest, not allowed to go anywhere.

"you don't need to get beaten up again." izumo had teased me when yata told him about the bruise.

"some guy probably tried to rape her at the skatepark." yata had explained to izumo, "at least that's what I assume happened, she won't tell me."

"I don't blame him." kama mummbled, receiving a game controller to the forehead by yata.

this was all three days ago at one in the morning. don't ask why one in the morning, it just was. me and yata haven't really talked since then, and I've been sleeping in an extra bedroom which was much hotter than any other room in the apartment.

•

I woke up earlier than i usually do, quickly sitting up; causing my bruise to hurt. I was having a strange dream; one that I couldn't remember all the details of. all I could remember was a large storm brewing above a tragedy.

I stood up and looked out the window besides my bed, it was probably 2 in the morning seeing how dark it was outside. I opened it to let in a crisp breeze that immediately made me feel ten times better.

suddenly I heard shouting from the apartment above me, it sounded like two men arguing and a girl crying or something. the shouting grew louder and didn't sound like it was going to stop any time soon, so I decided to go up there and tell them to shut the fuck up.


	6. rage

I stood at their door for a minute before knocking loudly. the shouting had stopped before i came up, but i still wanted to see what had happened. one of the men opened the door while holding a bloody knife at his side.

"what do you want?" he asked while raising the knife up at me. the girl I heard crying pulled at his arm while telling him to put the knife away. "don't touch me!" he yelled at her while pushing her to the side, focusing his attention to me again.

"you're loud and annoying and I can't fucking sleep." I said bluntly while glaring at him.

"why you..!" his eyes filled with rage as he attempted to pull me into the apartment, but he was too slow.

instead I grabbed his arm that held the knife and flipped him out into the hallway, carefully slipping the knife into my hand while doing so. I kicked him in the ribs while he tried to get up, sending him back to the ground holding himself in pain. I bent down and lifted his head up by his hair, holding the knife under his jaw. out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl's head sticking out of the doorway watching in terror before running down the hallway toward the elevator. I sighed and withdrew the weapon to my side looking down at the bloody blade.

"now, what did you do..." I said while pulling the man back into his apartment.

the guy he was arguing with was lying face down in a pool of blood. I shook my head in disappointment.

"you know how _painful_ it is to be stabbed? probably not.. here, I'll show you." I held the knife above him, watching as he started to panick.

"don't fucking touch me you lousy cunt!" he attempted to kick me and pull my arm away from his head, but before he could proceed I dug the blade deep into his chest repeatedly. I felt so angry and vengeful for some reason; but I had no idea why.

I was standing at our apartment door trying to whipe the blood off my hands and onto my red sweatshirt. no one would tell there was blood on it at first glance. I guess I might of gone a little over board with the stabbing. the hallway was dark and I knew that I hadn't even gotten half of it off my hands. I sighed and opened the door, making the nob wet and slippery. I quickly rubbed the blood off with my sleeve, only to leave a red handprint on the door. I gave up and carefully closed the door, walking towards the bathroom. it suddenly opened and kama walked out while yawning. he looked at me surprised then blinked a couple of times.

"uh..?" he asked while stepping closer with a confused face.

"I um...", I tried to make up a lie while looking down at my hands, the blood was clearly visible now. "...had.. my period. yup that's what happened. and it got all over, a bloody mess as you can see. now if you would excuse me.." I said while walking past him. I've never said anything about my period before because I was born without a uterus. and I don't want children anyways, so I guess its all good.

I scrubbed my hands and arms for a good ten minutes, then wiped a few red smudges off my face before running back to my room. I closed the window and fell onto my bed, covering myself with a blanket.

"nothin even happened." I thought to myself before falling asleep again.

I felt someone violently shaking me awake and punched them as a reflex. I sat up and saw yata holding my fist in midair.

"yata wh-", before I could finish he pulled me towards the window and opened it, throwing me over his shoulder and holding me tightly in place as he jumped out.

"yata we're on the eighth floor!" I screamed while punching his back.

he had his skateboard under his other arm, and somehow placed it onto the side of the building and rode down on it until we were about seven feet from the ground. he pushed off the side of the building and landed on the ground, keeping his balance the whole time. we were behind the apartment building and I could hear ambulances and firetrucks at the front of it. he quickly skated through an alleyway to a busy street, expertly avoiding cars and people while picking up the speed.

"yata where are we going?" I yelled as we passed a loud truck. he tightened his grip and ignored me while making a sharp left across a crowded street. he continued straight before suddenly stopping, grabbing his board and kicking in an apartment door.


	7. pond

"yata you know there's this thing called knocking.." I heard someone say sarcastically. I could smell cigarette smoke as yata plopped me onto a couch before responding.

"yea? all well." he walked towards the person and pointed over at me . "that's rose." I yawned and closed my eyes as they talked about me as if I wasn't even there. suddenly I felt a glass cup smash onto my head, waking me up.

"dude fucking chill!" yata yelled at the guy as I grabbed my head in pain.

"what the fuc-" I was interrupted by the guy "no sleeping on the furniture, I just bought that shit."

I glared over at him and picked up a piece of broken glass, throwing it at his forehead. he was tall and wore a snapback and hood over his head, and sunglasses so you couldn't really see his face. he caught the glass and placed it onto the counter.

"misaki your girlfriend has the same short temper as you." he teased.

"don't call me that." yata said while crossing his arms and glaring at him. apparently his first name is misaki and he hates it because it sounds feminine, so he makes everyone call him by his last name.

I assumed that someone called the cops after they found the bodies in the apartment, or the girl did after she ran off. either way it was pretty obvious that I did it. but I didn't really care if I was caught or not, it was self defense after all.

"so yata, what brings you and rose here." he asked while throwing away the glass.

yata walked towards me, crushing the glass under his red converse he was wearing. he also wore light tan skinny jeans and a baggy brown coat with white fur around the hood; looking pretty perfect as usual. he sat next to me and carefully picked some tiny pieces of glass out of my hair while holding my cheek. he stopped and turned his head in his direction.

"rose got herself into some trouble back at the apartment building so I brought her here." he paused and looked at me again. "you're staying with your aunt or someone else for a while. and besides, you don't need to be hanging around a bunch of creeps all day." his eyes looked sad as he said this, playing with the ends of my hair. I quickly stood up and shook my head while walking past him.

"no, I can't. I _cant_ stay with her. i-i mean I can't fucking stand her." I said nervously as my fists clenched. I stepped over the glass and thought back to all the embarrassing situations that had happened in the past because of her.

"you could always stay with me, I'm not a complete creep." the guy pouted while looking over at yata.

I ignored him, I was too worried about having to stay with naomi again. one time I brought one of my guy friends to the house while she was at work over the weekend. we were just friends, trust me, but as soon as she got home and saw us together she started panicking and asking what we had been doing. she asked mostly sexual questions while crying hysterically. it was pretty bad, and my friend started avoiding me after that. I shivered at the memory and saw yata strangling his friend out of the corner of my eye, who still hasn't told me his name yet. it was hot inside the apartment and my tank top and shorts felt like a winter jacket and five pairs of pants. I tried to cool myself off by waving one of my hands in front of my face.

"you win, okay! jesus.." the guy said to yata before pushing him away and looking over at me. "misaki your girl looks hot." he said mockingly while pointing at me. yata scowled at him while taking off his coat, exposing a loose black tank top.

"shut up you ass. and she's not my.." he stopped and looked towards the floor, his face growing red.

"aww what's wrong? are you embarrassed?" he teased.

"I'll be back later to kick your ass, shin." yata said while placing his coat onto a counter.

"_well at least I know his name now_." I thought to myself.

yata started to walk towards me with his skateboard in his hand then grabbed my arm; pulling me outside and closing the door behind him.

"l-lets go somewhere.." he said while letting go of my arm. I felt a hot breeze blow my hair to the side while he knelt down a bit and looked over his shoulder at me. I quickly jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying not to choke him out. he started to skate down the sidewalk while holding my thighs tightly in place. at a moment like this I kinda wished that my shorts weren't so tight and short, and that I had some shoes on. about thirty minutes later he stopped at a deep pond by the side of the road. it was clear and had a bunch of lily pads floating in it. I poked his cheek impatiently.

"what are we doing here-" suddenly he threw me over his shoulders and into the pond.

I sunk deep into the freezing cold water while making a huge splash. I opened my eyes to see fish swimming away in all different directions and watched as they vanished deep into the pond. I swam back to the top and looked up at yata while he held his stomach while laughing hysterically. I started to laugh too, the water felt amazing in the hot weather.

"yata you're such a douche." I teased while swimming over to him and holding my hand out for help. he backed away while shaking his head.

"noooo you're not pulling me in." I could hear frogs croaking and feel fish swimming past my legs as I giggled at him.

"I guess I'm not comin out then.." I looked down at the catfish that were swimming all around me and attempted to catch one with my hands. I failed, of course, and heard yata's belt hit the pavement. before I could look up at him he jumped into the water with only his boxers on, splashing me and scaring the fish away again. I felt him grab my foot while he was under, pulling me down quickly. after a few seconds he released my ankle and I came up coughing and pounding my chest; I swallowed gross pond water. i looked around to see that the clear water was brown with sand and dirt now, and yata was holding up a huge fish in one of his hands while he grinned widely. it suddenly flopped around, causing him to drop it and let out a short girly scream. I laughed mockingly and swam closer to him.

"don't laugh at me..!" he laughed while backing up, splashing me with water to keep me away. I quickly grabbed his head before he went out of my reach and pushed him under. he grabbed my hand from his head and pulled me under too. we both came up laughing and hugging eachother.

"this is the first time I've seen you so happy." I giggled while tracing his collar bone with my thumb. I felt his hand move some hair away from my face before he kissed my cheek, gently caressing it afterwards. I felt my face grow hot as I looked into his eyes, then he unexpectedly dunked me into the water again.

I crawled out of the pond and onto the road while shivering due to my wet tank top and shorts. my socks were gone because I took them off in the pond at some point; they were getting gross and muddy. I looked over at yata as he got out; moving his hair out of his face, causing him to unintentionally flex his abs which made me shiver even more. his boxers were hanging low on his hips, clearly showing his v-line. he saw me staring at him and crossed his arms.

"stop staring, pervert." I looked away from embarrassment.

"you wish" I scoffed while crossing my arms. he walked over and wrapped his arms around me while resting his head on my shoulder. I let my hands slowly slide down his back while his muscles tensed from my touch. I felt something wet drag along the side of my neck, then suddenly realized it was his tongue. I pushed him away as he laughed; noticing my red and mad face.

"that's so gross!" I yelled while rubbing my neck.

"I know, the water really made your neck taste bad." he laughed while picking his shirt up and sliding it on.

"well how about I lick you and find out for myself?" I asked before chasing him down the road. he ran from me for about ten seconds before turning around, chasing me instead.

"stop it!" I laughed while stepping backwards, then turning around. a car was passing by and honked as I turned and made me scream for a second, almost falling backwards. i felt my head pound for a moment as my eyes widened. i know im forgetting something, i just cant remember what. I felt someone poke my shoulder which made me scream again.

"what? did I scare you?" I heard yata laugh behind me while poking at my sides. I spun around and firmly grabbed the sides of his head, quickly dragging my tongue up his jaw and cheek. I immediately pulled away in disgust.

"you were right, thats fucking disgusting.." I said almost gagging from the taste. he rubbed his cheek and laughed.

we started to walk back down the road to get the rest of his stuff. I was walking behind him, feeling the cold water drip from the tips of my hair onto the back of my legs.

"I've been thinking about what shin said back at the apartment... you know, about you being my girlfriend or whatever..." he turned around to look at me while walking backwards. "...and I know that you're not, but when I think of you being with another guy.." he turned back around while clenching his fists. we stopped walking and I watched as yata slipped his pants back on, then his socks, then his shoes.

he looked kinda pissed and deep in thought while he stood over the pond skipping rocks. I didn't really feel like interrupting him, so I decided to ride around on his board. the road's pavement was hot, like, really hot. whenever I would try to push off on the ground to move the damn thing my foot would burn. I decided to just squat down on the board and count how many times each stone he threw skipped.

"I'm bored!" I yelled to him after a few minutes. he held the stone he was about to throw in his hand before turning around and tossing it at me. I caught it and watched as he slowly walked towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm angry and irritated..." he mumbled as he grabbed my arm and stood me up not even an inch away from his face. "everyone's been pissing me off lately, and the only thing that can keep my mind off of the past..." I felt his hot breath on my face as he spoke quietly. "...is you." he whispered before forcefully kissing me. he placed one of his hands on the back of my head and the other was still holding my arm. a few seconds later I saw his face slightly relax while he loosened his grip on my arm. I could feel my heart pound as a few cars drove past us.

"_is this courage or rage_?" I asked myself before letting my arm go limp and slowly closing my eyes.

he finally ended the kiss and placed his forehead on mine while looking into my eyes.

"feel better now?" I asked in shock while looking back at him. instead of answering he quickly pecked my lips and threw me over his shoulder; stealing the board I was standing on. he started to skate back down the road, heading back to shin's apartment. at this point I was so surprised and flustered that I decided to just go with it. ever since I kissed him for the first time, my lips have been longing for his nonstop and I bet he's been feeling the same way. I looked back at the pond as it grew smaller and smaller the further down the road we went.

my eyes widened as a small rabbit ran behind us and down the road; I had a strange obsession with them for as long as I could remember. I grabbed onto yata's head and stepped onto one of his shoulders before quickly jumping down onto the road. he almost fell from the lose of balance as I ran down the road after the animal.

"what are you doing?!" I heard him shout angrily as I grabbed the small animal's neck skin and held it up. it tryed to kick and bite me as my heart melted looking at its adorable enraged face.

"its a bunny!" I yelled while trying to make it stop moving. I walked back to him while holding its feet in place, completely memorized by its soft fur, then held it up to his face.

"look look! I caught it and I'm keepin-" I stopped talking as i saw the bunny fly backwards over his head.

"I don't like animals." his hands slipped into his front pockets as he watched my horrified face grow from shock to rage. I crossed my arms and turned around.

"I'm going back to the pond." i pouted angrily.

his hands lightly rubbed my shoulders while he whispered into my ear, making me shiver and the hairs on my neck stand up.

"rose.. I wanna take you out to eat as an apology," he kissed my neck a few times, "maybe for some.. rabbit." he licked my neck again before I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow.

"_god_ you're such an ass." I tried not to laugh and keep a serious face as I turned around to look at him, but I failed. he had stumbled back from the impact, but I didn't exactly hurt him at all. he smirked and grabbed his board while queuing me to get on his back again.

"having a crush on me sure makes you want to hit me all the time.." he teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"you threw my bunny." I pouted before licking the back of his neck to get even with him. his shoulders tensed while his head tilted back as reflex. he moved his hands up the insides of my thighs and tightened his grip, sending shivers down my spine.

"I told you.. I don't like animals." my face was red as he skated down the road again.


	8. rosetta

"so are taking me out now? cause I'm starving..." I said as we passed by some small cafés and restaurants.

"you're soaked and have no shoes on... at least get changed first." he answered.

"yes of course, let me just change into some clothes that I don't have." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

he slid his hands even further up my thighs and gripped them tightly. I guess that's his "don't use sarcasm on me or else" threat. I squeezed my arms tightly around his neck as shivers shot up my spine.

"control your hormones, pervert..." I mumbled into his ear.

he suddenly took the same sharp left as before and stopped at the apartment, letting me off his back. i fixed my shorts while he knocked on the door, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"enjoy the ride?" he smirked. I was about to punch him when the door opened and shin's head popped out.

"wow, how surprising, you actually knocked this time." he looked over at me and smiled. "will rose be sleeping with me tonight?" he mocked, trying to get on yata's nerves.

yata quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me past shin and into the room, looking angry again. he sat me down on the couch, soon sitting next to me.

"she'll just go back to kumo's apartment with me." he said while throwing one of his shoes at shin.

"getting a little possessive now aren't you?" he teased while dodging the shoe. I looked over at yata while he took his other shoe off, ready to throw it. I scoffed.

"honestly. if you want me to go back then I will. you're the one who brought me here..."

before I knew it they were arguing and wrestling each other again. suddenly I felt myself being drawn to the door, like I couldn't control myself and had to move towards it. I turned my head and noticed a window hinden behind some curtains and walked towards it. I could hear the guys fighting as I looked out, noticing a little girl standing in the middle of the road looking at me. she was dressed like it was winter and had a slightly sad expression on her face.

"Hayley?" I whispered confused.

suddenly a car rammed into her side and I watched in horror as she fell over. my eyes were wide as I covered my mouth from shock, then I quickly ran out the door and kneeled beside her.

"Hayley?! can you hear me?!"

she layed still before her eyes opened wide, then grabbed my head and dug the tips of her fingers into my skull. I felt my body temperature rise drastically as my head pounded. memories filled my head all at once as I let out a scream of agony and pain.

suddenly it stopped on a memory, specifically a memory of when I was told that my parents were murdered. then they were gone. all gone. just like that, and all that I could remember was my name. two guys were shaking me and asking if I was okay.

"who are you?" I asked confused, looking at their concerned expressions.

hayley wasn't by my side anymore, and it seemed like i had started to hallucinate things. I looked around and saw nothing; everything around me was completely white and the men that were shaking me had vanished. I couldn't hear or feel anything. suddenly my head felt as if it was going to explode and different memories came crashing in. my eyes widened as I grabbed my head in pain. these weren't just 'different' memories... these were my real memories. the white around me turned into various colors and shapes as I slowly stood up; remembering who I was, who I am.

"I am rosetta kuro, the fifth and black king."

suddenly everything went dark as I fell to the ground unconscious.


	9. present and past

I woke up gasping and shaking while nervously looking around me; I was in the hospital again. _great_. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"was I just having a nightmare?" I asked myself while glaring down at the iv.

it couldn't of been a nightmare, I remember everything now. I remember when and how I lost my memories; I was driving back to my house on a dark rainy day when all of a sudden a small pink cat ran into the middle of the road while carrying an umbrella. I swerved around it; causing a truck to ram into the back of the car. I did a 90° spin before the car flipped over and screeched down the pavement and came to a stop upside down. the very last thing that I remember is the cat crawling through the smashed window.

"a.. strain...?" I whispered confused, pulling out the iv. was that who Hayley was talking about? she mentioned someone named neko... my eyes widened. i knew Hayley before I lost my memories, and she's the one who gave them back to me. I met her a few days before the crash; she was the most powerful strain I had ever met, and the youngest.

I pushed the 'get-your-ass-over-here-nurse' button and continued to go through my memories. I used to have a clan member, her name was tora. when I first met her she seemed dark and mysterious and often stayed quiet. her hair was blond with black tips and she always wore a black hoodie and combat boots. when we started talking she immediately knew that I was the fifth king and said she knew all about me. she knew how I oftenly deceived people, how I never trusted anyone, how I practically hated everyone. so in order to avoid being deceived and hated, she would join me and share my powers. we became great friends after that, always by each others side no matter what. from then on she swore her loyalty to me and I trusted her with all my heart... but I was betrayed.

"excuse me dear." the nurse was standing by my bed with her hand on my shoulder.

"yea sorry.." I mumbled, pulling my shoulder out from under her hand. "I want to leave."

she stood still while shaking her head, "oh no hun, I'm sorry. you can't leave just yet. the doctors say you should stay another ni-" I grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to my face.

"let me leave now and I won't have to gouge your eyes out of their sockets." I pushed her away as she nodded.

"y-yes I'll go sign you out right now.." she had one foot out the door before I called her back in.

"but before you do that, go get me some clothes." i demanded while looking down at the hospital gown i was wearing. she nodded again then hurried out the door.

I have no idea in hell where she got them from, but the short girly dress and black buckle boots she gave me made me want to puke. I was walking to my old house I had forgotten about, when suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air then hugged tightly from behind. I kicked at the person's knees.

"let go!" I ordered coldly while trying to get away.

"sorry.. rosetta kuro." I heard a familiar voice snicker behind me. I turned around and my vision went blurry for a minute while more memories came back.

"yata..?" I asked slightly confused.

"yea... are you okay?" he held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "you passed out in the middle of the road last week.. you've been in the hospital ever since." I looked over at a couple sitting on a bench together while holding hands.

"oh.. nice." I said only half-listening to him. he waved his hand in front of my face while saying something, but I ignored him and continued walking to my house. I could hear him call my name as I walked away, and my heart was aching while I did but I needed to figure out everything that's been happening to me lately.

the house was big and expensive looking, and it took forever to walk to. it was surrounded by forest and the front lawn looked like it hadn't been mown in weeks. I walked up the porch steps and tried to open the door. it was locked and I obviously didn't have the key in my back pocket anymore. I decided to just kick down the door and fix it later. the inside looked amazing, but super dark. all the wallpaper was black and red, while the carpets were black as well. the chandelier hanging in the center of the living room was golden with diamonds hanging from the ends. the furniture was either red or black, and behind them hung tons of paintings and portraits. but I've already seen them houndreds of times before, when me and my parents lived here. I went up the stairs and into my room; walking around while picking things up to look at. I made my way to my closet and changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with my insignia stitched below the right shoulder and a pair of black shoes. my insignia is just a simple black line that when placed onto, for example, an arm, it would wrap all the way around it horizontally. it could also be placed vertically if someone wanted it like that. tora's was on her left wrist.

I still haven't explained why I hate hospitals and needles so much, and why I live alone, and why I've hated everyone for most of my life. so I'll tell you. before i was born, my father married the original black king. she was the women version of satan, while my father was kind and did whatever she wanted because of his love for her. soon after they married they had me. my mother desperately wanted a baby boy and was heart broken when she found out she was having a girl. but she had me anyways, despising my very existence the moment she held me in her arms for the first time. what really made her hate me was the fact that i had no uterus. she wanted to let the government use me as a medical testing subject, but my father refused. he was always kind to me when I was little, taking me for piggy back rides around the house and other such things, but my mother ignored me. when I turned three years old my father finally gave in to my mothers wish and handed me over to the government. I stayed there for seven years, being injected with a different medication every other day. some of them had no side effects, while others had severe ones. I wasn't the only child they were testing on, but I was Dr. Blind's favorite. his name wasn't really Dr. Blind, I just called him that because of his super thick glasses he always wore. I was let outside twice a month and was occasionally allowed to talk to the other children. we were given numbers to be called by, mine was 0172. they said the lower your number, the greater chance you had of surviving during your stay. when i was there i met a girl, 1383 they called her. she was fairly new and i could often hear her crying in the room next to mine. i would try to comfort her by talking to her and telling her everything would be okay. a few days later Dr. Blind said that she had died, and on that day something in me just snapped. on my tenth birthday they sent me back home under my dad's requests, but I was completely different when I came back. my mental state was terrible and I had grown to loathe both of my parents, especially my father, believe it or not. I hated the way he would do anything for my mother, just because of love. two years later my mother spoke to me for what seemed to be the first time.

"rosetta. you being alive right now is completely pointless and disgusts me to an even greater extent each time I look at you. your inability to reproduce will lead you to a lonely life which you most certainly deserve." she had said to me one night. when I was fourteen they were both murdered by a gang who called themselves, "the faceless". they always wore plain white masks when doing business. the majority of the gang dismembered afterwards, but some still stayed and held a grudge.

I've been staying at the house for a couple of days now, and yesterday I found a stash of money in my father's old suitcase he always hid behind his dresser. there was about fifteen grand in the damn thing.

but let's go completely off topic and talk about my black aura and abilities that come with it. the first thing that you should know is that I'm not actually the black king, but the green king. but since my mother hated the color, she called herself the black king instead. she did all of this after killing Nagare Hisui, the green king at the time. his clansmen revolted and formed the gang that would soon murder her and my father years later. even though I was the new king, all of the old members refused to accept me. but enough about that, my abilities enable me to induce electricity and manipulate all physics, enabling me to perform tasks such as phasing through solid objects or stand on the side of buildings. I can manipulate matter and make objects move with a flick of a finger.

I heard the doorbell chime as i explored the rest of my rooms in my pajamas, then quickly ran to my room and threw a hoodie and skinny jeans on while running down the stairs.

"yes..?" I asked while opening the door. two members of the faceless slightly looked down at me for a moment before laughing hysterically. one of them removed their mask, reveiling her pale face and short black hair.

"you're not the green king. you're too short." she laughed again while slapping her partners side; who was also taking off his mask. "yea, would ya mind tellin us where the green king rosetta's at?" I felt my eyebrow twitch from annoyance.

"this is she." I said while crossing my arms. they both looked at each other before laughing again.

"honey that's cute an all but we gotta talk to the real king, ya see.." the guy said while twirling his mask around his finger. "..its kinda urgent." I slammed my fist on the door and glarred at them.

"I am the green king."

the guy scratched the back of his head, "I mean, you sure? cause you're pretty young lookin for a king, ya know?" the girl raised her hand up to silence him while taking a step closer to me.

"well in that case.. we'll just eliminate you right here then." she slipped her mask back over her face while pulling a gun out from under her coat and pointing it at me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms again.

"eliminate me? for what? what did I do?" I asked while tapping my foot. she stood still for a second before turning to her partner for help.

"don't act like ya don't know. we're here to end the bloodline that murdered Nagare Hisui." he said while pulling his mask back on.

"why?" I asked while eyeing the girl holding the gun.

"well ya know, like, revenge reasons and stuff. duh." he said while carefully rolling his coat sleeves up. I rolled my eyes.

"no, I mean what did I do. not my crazy parents, me." he looked over at his partner while she did the same,

"well.. ya gotta pay for all your parents crimes." he said while looking back at me. the girl slowly lowered her gun and put it back in her coat.

"no, she's done nothing. nothing that we know of anyways." she turned around, "we'll leave you for now." she pulled her partner off the porch and disappeared into the forest.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that from now on.." I sighed.

I decided to go out for a bit, shopping and stuff. I wore a beanie and my black hoodie with dark skinny jeans and my black nike stefan janoski's. I rode my skateboard through the back allyways and passed by a group mugging a guy. I stopped to watch and see how it turned out. the groups leader told the rest of the group to "kick him till he starts talkin" and they did. the guy covered his head with his arms.

"o-okay! I'll talk..!" they all went quiet as the guy stood up and brushed himself off. "i didn't m-mean to, it was an accident I swear..!" one of the guys yelled out bullshit and attempted to punch him, but the leader grabbed his arm.

"if you're not gonna tell us the truth..." he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him, "...then you don't need to waste any more of our time."

the guy backed up and stuttered, "i-im not lying I swear! it was an accident!"

he pulled the trigger and sent the guy falling backwards onto the ground. he lowered the gun to his side, "hotako, raiden, throw the peice of shit in a dumpster or something." two men walked towards the body and started dragging it down the ally. I stepped onto my board ready to leave when the leader suddenly yelled out to me.

"hey you! where do you think you're goin?" I skated over to him slowly; he was tall and muscular, his hair was black and spikey and he wore all black.

"that's none of your business." I said coldly while glaring up at him. he studied my face for a minute before his eyes widened.

"I know you..! you're the fifth king! ...the _lonely_ king." he mocked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "oh please, you act as if I don't know myself." he laughed and set his hand on my shoulder.

"ive heard that the faceless plan to kill you. it'd be nice to have a clan to back you up, don't you think?" his face looked sympathetic. the rest of the group was standing to the side, closely listening. "you see.. my people listen to me well, and if I told them to listen and respect you; they would. of course I know that It would cost my leadership over them, but if that's what it takes to be stronger.. then so be it." he smiled. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or just trying to use me, and it was making me mad. I knew I couldn't lend out my trust to just anyone, and I refuse to start now. I shook his hand off my shoulder.

"I'll have to pass. if you're looking to get stronger go to the gym or something, you won't use me as a short cut." I started to ride away when suddenly I felt my arm being pulled back.

"honestly I expected you to be a little more open to the idea of allies. akio's the name, if you decide to change your mind." he let go of my arm and walked away with the rest of the group.

I sighed and continued to skate out of the ally. I passed kuma's apartment building before skating to the mall. i stopped and turned around, soon standing on the sidewalk while looking up at it. akio was right about the allies thing, I needed them. ever since I got my memories back I remembered the red king, mikoto, had a gang type of clan that included kumo, izumo, eric, anna and yata, and more. ever since he died homra split up, which sort of explains the letter I found in yata's room. I thought about them joining my clan, but I knew they would never respect me, let alone take me seriously.. I didn't despise scepter four like most of them did, either. I don't exactly associate with the other kings as much as I probably should. I've only talked to the gold king, and that was when he invited me for dinner after my parent's deaths. he talked a lot about wanting to help and protect me from the faceless, as they were ruthless and had a deep admiration for their fallen king. other than him I never really made contact with the other kings, so most people don't recognize me as the fifth king because of my lack of involvement.


	10. stew

**i just wanted to say how greatful I am for all of the positive reviews! and also if anyone has any suggestions or wants me to change/ fix anything don't be shy. tysm! :3**

**ps, I apologize in advance for all of the time skips. :p**

I stood in front of room 317 before lightly knocking on the door. after a few seconds the door opened and izumo stood looking down at me.

"oh hey rose, welcome back." he said with a smile. "don't just stand there, come in."

he pulled me into the apartment, where an amazing aroma lingered in the air. I was surprised to see yata in the kitchen cooking something while wearing an apron.

"yata I didn't know you cooked." I teased while sitting down on the couch. he ignored me while izumo sat down next to me and handed me a drink. I'm sure yata was mad at me for ditching him the other day, but if he just knew what I've been through and why I went through it then maybe he would understand. but it was too risky; his feelings for me would change into pity and treat me like a victim. I'm a survivor, and I won't let simple things hurt me. I took a sip of the drink and immediately spit it out while coughing.

"what was that?!" I asked while holding my throat. i

zumo smiled and replied, "everclear grain vodka. delicious isn't it?" I felt my throat burning as I tried to yell at him while yata curiously watched from the kitchen.

"I think you're suppose to mix it with orange juice or something before drinking it." he said to izumo before focusing back on his cooking.

izumo quickly looked at the bottle, "ah yes, you're right. I'll do that next time." he said while setting it back down. so much for not letting simple things hurt me. I covered my mouth in order to stop coughing while izumo pulled out an envelope from the inside of his coat.

"for the green king." he said as he held it out for me. I raised an eyebrow while taking it from him.

"it was mailed here yesterday." he said as I opened it, revealing a slightly golden piece of paper that read:

"dear rosetta, I have recently been informed of your sudden reappearance and would like to invite you to a small ball-like event to discuss certain matters. I will also be inviting the other three kings and a small amount of their clansmen. this will be a formal and professional matter with no violence prohibited or tolerated. bringing a guest is optional as well as recommended. it will be held on thursday, august 20th, at 7 pm. transportation will be arranged. see you there. -Kokujyouji Daikaku."

I sat there re-reading it over and over again before throwing it to the side.

"what the hell does he mean by sudden reappearance?" i sighed. how would anyone other than the guys know about my regained memories? izumo was now reading the letter as yata placed his apron on a hook beside the stove. he walked over and stood behind izumo before stealing it from him.

"I volunteer to escort you." izumo said proudly while placing a hand on my shoulder.

yata gave him a look before reading the paper.

"what certain matters? what's he talking about rose?" yata asked while looking over at me.

"I have no idea, honestly. I haven't talked to him in at least four years... but I'm not going anyways." I replied.

izumo let out a sad sigh before standing up. "well, I have to head out for a bit, I'll be back sometime tomorrow yata." the apartment grew quiet as he shut the door behind him. yata silently went back to the kitchen to check on his food.

"so what are you cooking?" I asked him with a smile.

"beef and barley stew." he replied while stirring it. "why aren't you going? what if he has something important to say?"

I rolled my eyes. "if he had something important to say then he wouldn't have wanted to say it at some stupid ball. besides, I hate dresses."

it was quite for a minute and the only sound I could hear was the stew boiling. tora's favorite thing to eat was stew, and we would have it on special occasions. I never really explained how she had betrayed me. it was pretty simple really; after she had all of my trust and respect, she decided to fight against me by joining the faceless. why would she do that to me after I gave her everything that I had? no idea.

yata tapped my shoulder as he sat beside me. "what's wrong?"

I sat in silence for a minute before lying down and placing my head on his lap.

"have you ever been betrayed?" I asked while looking up at him. "betrayed by the one person you thought you could trust with your life..."

he gently placed his hand over my mouth. "talking about that stuff only brings up bad memories." I looked at him for a second before moving his hand away.

"I only have bad memories." I sighed as he leaned over, leaving only a few inches between us.

"forget about them." he whispered before gently placing his lips on mine.

"fine." I said as he sat up again. "I'll go to the stupid ball... but only if you take me. and that means you have to wear a fancy tuxedo." I smirked. he looked down at me then covered my mouth again.

"izumo was the one who volunteered for that, not me." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"how else am I suppose to forget about all of my bad memories?" I asked mockingly. "and besides, I kind of want to hear what he has to say."

"I thought you hated dresses." he said while raising an eyebrow.

I sighed then hugged him tightly, "if you go with me I'll love you forever."

a light blush formed on his face as I hugged him tighter, waiting for his response.

"b-bribing me is pretty low.. but fine..."

I quickly kissed his cheek and stood up, holding a hand out for him. "well considering that its tomorrow, we should probably go buy your fancy tux right now." I teased. he grabbed my hand before I pulled him out the door, leaving the stew boiling on the stove.

it wasn't that I just wanted to hear what the gold kind had to say, it was that the whole thing seemed a bit suspicious and too planned out. but even if I was wrong, I'd still be able to see yata all dressed up.

_**time skip...**_

he looked absolutely adorable and miserable with a tux on.

"this is the last one I'm trying on." he said with an irritated tone to his voice while walking back into the changing room with a different one. I had been making him try on nearly identical black tux's just to make him mad, but they all looked perfect on him. he came back out wearing the same looking black tux then crossed his arms.

"can we go now?" he asked desperately. I shook my head then smiled.

"nope. I still need to try my dress on." I stood up and straightened his bow tie while he looked away blushing.

"f-fine." he stuttered before sitting down on a bench.

I walked into the changing room while carrying a long black dress with a rose attached over the right breast. I slipped it on and put on the matching gloves; they were black and came up to my elbows. the dress was tight on my waist and chest but kind of loose past my hips. it was strapless and had a line of ruffles across the chest area, and the back was low-cut. I walked out and soon understood why yata looked so miserable; this was embarrassing. his bored face turned flustered as he looked at me with wide eyes, then looked away while blushing again.

"l-looks nice. c-can we go now..?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and shut the dressing room's door.

_**time skip...**_

"...your fault." yata pouted while looking down at his stew; it had boiled over while we were gone. I walked over and looked down at it.

"it had so much potential..." I sighed while grabbing the spoon out of it. I waved it around in the air before running it down the side of his face, leaving a trail of redish liquid on his cheek. he stood for a moment in shock before wiping it off with his hand.

"i think you want to start a food fight, rose." he said with a grin. before I knew it he had a handful of soup in each of his hands, then rubbed them onto my face and chest. I gasped as I felt it run down my face and the inside of my shirt.

"yata I'm going to kill you.." I mumbled while glarring at him.

I grabbed the whole pot while he ran to the living room and yelled, "you know kama hates stains on the rugs!"

I continued to walk towards him while he backed up into a wall, then held it up over his head. he suddenly grabbed the pot and tipped it backwards onto me, soaking my head and shoulders. I stood in silence as I glared at him.

"dick move." i mumbled angrily.

he placed the empty pot over my head and walked away, mocking me by singing, "I beat the king!" over and over again. I bent over and freed my head from the metal, then quickly jumped onto his back.

"you haven't beaten me yet!" I laughed as his back and shoulders grew wet. he walked towards the couch then layed down on top of me.

"kama's going to kill us." he laughed as I tried to push him off of me. I gave up and rubbed the soup from my eyes.

"you're the one who spilled it." i teased.

I felt him turn over and opened my eyes; he was hovering over me while holding my arms above my head. I felt my heart pound and my face grow hot as he lowered his head, then licked my neck.

"you taste good this time." he whispered before kissing me.

**_the next morning..._**

I opened my eyes to see kama angrily looking down at me while crossing his arms. yata was still laying on top of me while sleeping. my face and arms felt sticky as I slid out from underneath him, then looked up at kama.

"we had a food fight. anyways, what time is it?" I asked noticing the mess we made.

"you and yata are cleaning this mess up right now." he paused, "and its eight in the morning."

I shook my head and stood up while stretching. "no way. I'm not cleaning anything." I looked over at yata before shaking him awake. "kama said to clean your mess." I fibbed.

"both of you. clean it. now." he said seriously while pointing at the mess. yata shook his head while sitting up.

"no way in hell, you do it."

I could see kama growing irritated. "you two are going to clean it!" he nearly shouted. me and yata both looked at each other, then started laughing.

"you're funny." I said sarcastically while looking through a bag of clothes I bought yesterday. "I'm taking a quick shower." I said while walking towards the bathroom.

"yea, I'm going with her." I heard yata say behind me. I quickly turned around and glared at him.

"just kidding.." he reassured me before pulling off his damp shirt.

_**time skip...**_

I got out of the shower and threw on some sweatpants and a T-shirt, then brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I sighed and realized how lazy my outfits were.

"the bum king." I said while looking into the mirror; making myself laugh.

my pale skin and the bathroom's lighting emphasized my large light green eyes. they weren't originally green, a strange medicine I was given turned them from brown to green. I lightly touched underneath one of them, trying to remember where dr. blind had placed the needle for it; but I couldn't. I walked out of the bathroom to see kama cleaning the mess we made while yata played videogames shirtless.

"put a shirt on, whore." I teased while stealing the controller from him. his eyes filled with lust as he stared at me, then leaned close and about to kiss me, but kama interrupted him.

"you're both whores. can you make out later? its bad enough I gotta clean up after you..."

yata sat back and blushed. "s-shut up.." he mumbled angrily while watching me play.

we stayed like this for at least half an hour before he started sabotaging my game.

"yata stop it!" I laughed while he threw pieces of bacon at me. kama had left to meet up with his buddies so yata made breakfast.

"come on rose, you need to eat breakfast.." he teased while throwing another piece.

I liked this side of him; funny and playful. it was adorable, and when he would suddenly go back to being shy it was even more adorable.

"wow, good job." he said sarcastically as the TV's screen showed the words: game over.

"you made me mess up." I scoffed while crossing my arms. "if I bugged you while you played, you wouldn't do any better."

he grabbed the paddle out of my hands and started playing. "well I like it when you bug me." he smirked while looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"well now I won't." I protested while turning my head to the side. we wasted the rest of the day like this; playing video games, eating junk food and teasing each other.

I almost forgot that we had a ball to go to, and it was already six seventeen.

"yata..!" I gasped while looking at the clock. "we have to leave soon."

he shrugged and placed another chip into his mouth. "but we're having such a good time." he pouted. "let's not go. let's just stay here."

I stood up and crossed my arms. "yata don't make me dress you myself."

his face turned red at my threat. "o-okay I'm going, I'm going..." he said quickly while walking towards his room.

I sighed and grabbed a small bag containing my dress and shoes then headed to the bathroom. i quickly changed into my dress, did my makeup and curled my hair; putting it half up half down. the curls framed my face perfectly, and I felt extremely girly while looking into the mirror again. I walked out and stood still in embarrassment.

"took you long enough." yata teased while tying one of his shoes. he looked up at me when he finished, then stared for a minute in shock before turning red.

"l-lets go.." he stuttered nervously before holding a hand out for me.


	11. darkness

**Im sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been on vacation. :c anyways, here's chapter 11; _darkness._**

There was a limo sitting in front of the apartment building when we walked out, and a man with a golden rabbit mask held the door open for us. we both looked at each other in surprise before going in. the man gently shut the door behind us and walked back to the driver's side.

I stared out the window and watched in silence as we started to pass random buildings and people.

"uh... r-rose?" I heard yata stutter beside me.

"hmm?" I hummed while continuing to look out the window.

"I just wanted to tell you that... y-you look..." his voice was filled with nervousness and embarrassment as I patiently waited for him to finish.

"you look beautiful." he finished quietly. I looked over at him with a light blush on my cheeks and smiled at him.

"thank you yata." I replied quietly while placing a hand on his cheek.

"n-no problem." he stuttered as he avoided my eyes.

I leaned my head close to his and gently kissed his lips, then pulled away to look at his flustered face. I quietly giggled and looked out the window again.

"I love you yata." I smiled while glacing over at him.

he stared at me for a moment as his face grew even more flustered. he blinked a few times, then turned his head straight.

"I love you too rose."

it was a long trip, and when we got out we had to stretch from sitting still for so long. it was dark and the moon was full, but I didn't recognize where we were. the man escorted us to a large building while opening the doors for us. we stood at the entrance for a minute; it looked like everyone else hadn't shown up yet.

we both walked in slowly as the man shut the door behind us, I looked back and he was gone. suddenly more people came out from the shadows and surrounded us; they were all wearing plain white masks. I looked over at yata as his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"an.. ambush?"

"what's going on?" I demanded. "I already told you, I haven't done anything."

one of the people slowly walked forward, taking loud steps while wearing combat boots. they raised their gloved left hand to their face, then slowly took their mask off and threw it to the side.

"hello... rose."

my eyes widened while I took a couple steps back.

"t-tora?" I asked in horror, watching as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"and i was starting to worry that you wouldnt recognize me." she laughed while walking closer.

"stay back!" I yelled while holding up my hand. she continued to walk closer.

"or what? you're going to use your powers on me?" she mocked.

suddenly yata stood in front of me.

"stay away from her." he demanded.

"yata no!" i warned while pulling on his arm. she looked at him in pity, then in anger.

"so the lonely king isnt so lonely after all..." she raised her hand and a gun flew into it from one of the other members that surrounded us.

"...too bad it won't stay that way." she grinned widely while holding it up at him.

before I could do anything I heard her pull the trigger, then watched in horror as the impact sent him staggering backwards before he fell to the floor.

"yata...?" I whispered as I felt a hot tear stream down my cheek.

"oh, rose. you're so weak. you let yourself bond with someone after being betrayed by the person you trusted most."

I held my chest and fell to my knees by his side, then looked up at her.

"why?!" I screamed as more tears streamed down my cheeks, I could feel all the anger and rage I've kept inside through all the years boiling inside of me.

"you haven't figured it out yet?" she asked while pointing the gun at me. "your parents killed my father. they stole his future and mine, and that's the only thing I had left. instead of me being the new green king, _you _were. you betrayed me first."

she looked at me in pity, "letting someone see you weak is pathetic rose. you're the one who taught me that." she shot the gun twice, but i stopped the bullets in mid-air before they could touch me. I could feel my rage and vengeance overpowering me, I couldn't control it.

"is hiding your emotions from someone being strong, or is it just being a coward?" I asked while pulling pieces of the walls and floors into the air.

"you've become so pathetic rose." she said while shaking her head in disappointment.

I looked at the other faceless members as they tried to dodge the metal and wood floating in the air, then stabbed each and every one of them through the chest. it was silent for a moment as me and tora glared at each other, and I could only think about one thing; killing her.

I held my hand out in front of me, slowly clenching it into a fist as I felt her blood pressure rise. more faceless members came running through the door as tora fell to her knees while holding her chest. I ripped more pieces of the building apart and soon the roof rose into the air.

I could hear yata coughing and yelling my name, but I convinced myself that he was dead. I closed my hand, causing tora to fall forwards onto her face while gasping. I slowly walked towards her calapsed body while taring the building apart from the inside out and creating a large storm above me. she looked up at me with a bloody grin.

"you're over using your powers rose, you won't last much longer if you keep it up." she laughed wickedly before moving her hand slightly.

suddenly i felt a pain pierce through my shoulder; a sharp piece of medal was driven through it. I could feel my wrath grow as I pulled it out, looking at the bloody medal then back at her.

"pathetic." I whispered before shooting it into her back.

I took a deep breath and let everything in the air crash down onto the people who were running in and surrounding me again. everything was quiet for a moment and the only thing I could hear was the thunder coming from the storm above me.

"rose, stop!" I heard yata yell out to me as the storm grew larger and stronger.

I slowly looked up at my sword of damocles; it had a light green aura surrounding it's crumbling blade.

the orb was fading away.

I slowly looked over at yata while he watched in horror as the sword came crashing down, taking me with it.

all I could see

was darkness.


End file.
